1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assist apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A technique is developed which generates an optimal travel path of a host-vehicle and performs automatic driving control or various kinds of driving assist control on the basis of the travel path. With regard to such control, for safe travel, travel control is performed such that the host-vehicle observes the traffic rules of the road, such as traffic lights, speed limits, stop signs (refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-131055.    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-500664.    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-213970.